


Lipstick Traces On A Glass

by i_amthecosmos



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Post-Canon, or more, sharpay tries having a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Martha is kind to Sharpay, and an awkward friendship starts.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Martha Cox/Sharpay Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this pairing done exactly once, and it was on Live Jouranl. So he we go.

It was the drama graduation after-party, held at Sharpay and Ryan’s. There was both a lot of space and no parents anywhere, so it was perfect far as Martha was concerned. She had planned to spend the whole night dancing, but after a while, she got distracted. 

Ryan was present and accounted for, doing his usual ‘flirt with the basketball players and then run away’ act. Martha noted with amusement that Chad liked to flirt back. But Martha couldn’t find Sharpay anywhere. 

Martha got two drinks, then looked around. She didn’t appear to be anywhere on the first floor. Martha figured she had no business going upstairs, so she went outside. 

After a few minutes, she saw Sharpay sitting alone on the steps of a little side porch that was nearly hidden. There was a lake, man-made like most of the ones in New Mexico, and her families yacht was there. Sharpay was hunched over herself, hard to see. She looked up when Martha came over. 

“What are you doing here?” Well, she wasn’t known for being the most welcoming. “And what’s that?” 

Martha smiled. “I didn’t know where you were, and I thought you might want a drink. It’s rum punch, Zeke made it.” Sharpay stared at her, then slowly took the glass, sniffing it. “He didn’t use too much rum, he said he knew to let people add more if they wanted.”

“I don’t actually drink much, so that’s a good move,” Sharpay said, and sipped some of it. 

“Can I sit with you?” Martha smiled at her. After a long sulky minute, Sharpay moved over. Martha sat next to her. “If you really don’t want any company, I can go back inside.” 

Sharpay took a long sip. “If I wanted you gone, I would let you know. I don’t hold back on things like that.” She lapsed back into silences for a minute, staring at the lake. “Is my stupid brother flirting with the straight boys again?”

“He likes to do that,” Martha laughed. “I think one or two might be tempted.” Sharpay snorted. 

“Those guys are idiots, even if they were serious they wouldn’t know what to do about it.” Sharpay smiled a little then. “Maybe Ryan should pick a target and stick with it. Getting what you want, that’s the Evans way.” 

“Like him getting that scholarship,” Martha said. Sharpay made a face. “Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t be. I mean, I could just pay to go if I wanted. It’s not like money is an option. But...” She trailed off. 

Martha realized then that she had never had a serious conversation with Sharpay, ever. Martha was close to a non-person to Sharpay. Martha didn’t compete with her, she wasn’t a threat. Since Martha liked dance more than singing and wasn’t prettier than Sharpay was, the queen of the theater department just let her be. So now, she wasn’t sure what to do now that Sharpay apparently needed to talk. 

“I guess if they really wanted me, they’d give me the scholarship,” Sharpays said slowly. “And, me and Ryan had a talk. Basically, he’s ready to live his life without being in my shadow. And he’s right. I mean, this is normal right? But we’re twins, we’ve always been together. I don’t know. It just seems wrong.” Sharpay let out a long breath, trying to let out the tension.

Martha had younger siblings, but having a twin was something outside her experience. She did know that Sharpay and Ryan were together all the time, and probably had been since birth. After a few minutes, she said, “Well, this could be a good thing for you too. Maybe being alone won’t be so bad. But I can see how it’s scary. Do you have any friends going to state with you?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I’d call them friends,” Sharpay said. “I have people I go shopping with, or have spa days with. Mostly they just want to be close to my family.” Sharpay put her drink down, and fiddled with a bracelet on her arm. “Where are you going?”

“To State. I’m majoring in robotics and minoring in dance.” Martha smiled then. “I’m really excited.” 

“Yeah. You should be.” It was a flat statement, not said with any particular warmth, but it was the nicest thing Sharpay had ever said to her. “I wonder what it’s like to be good at two things. Everyone here-” she gestured at the party-”They all celebrate their diverse interests. And I’m not jealous, don’t get me wrong.”

“I won’t,” Martha said. 

“I don’t want to be Gabriella, I’m fine with concentrating on one thing. I want to be the best. But me and Ryan... we’re not like them. Kelsie isn’t either.” Martha nodded. All three of them were obsessives, wanting to achieve their goal. And they were all varying degrees of ruthless about it, even if Sharpay was the most driven. 

“So,” Sharpay said with a huff. “I just wanted to sit and think about it. I’m glad you brought me a drink. At least someone here cares if I’m thirsty.” Martha smiled slightly. “You’re really going to State? I thought you might be going Ivy League.” 

“Couldn’t afford it,” Martha said, smile fading. “I didn’t get a scholarship. But I got one for state, and financial aid.” She fell into silence then, sipping her drink. When she looked back up, she saw Sharpay staring at her. “What?” 

“Well, maybe we can hang out on campus,” she said. “You don’t annoy me like most of the people here.” That made Martha giggle, and Sharpay smiled for the first time. “See, it might actually be fun.” Then Sharpay stood up. “I think I can go back in now,” she said. “Come with me, we can sit and watch everyone else.” 

That wasn’t Martha’s favorite thing to do, but she followed Sharpay in anyway.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay invites Martha over.

For the next couple of weeks, Martha was busy getting ready for school and doing things with her friends. Gabi had taken off again, so it was mostly her and Taylor. Kelsie came around sometimes, but she was distracted by her big future ahead of her. 

So between getting ready and looking over internships to try for, it was something of a shock when an unknown number turned out to be Sharpay. “Hi Martha,” she said in a relentlessly upbeat tone. “Are you busy?” 

“Um, actually, kind of,” she said. “I’m watching my younger brothers, but I’ll be free in a little while.”

“Oh. I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping. How long do you have to watch them? If you want you can come over here. I’ve been really busy but I had some time. Is this okay? I got your number from Ryan.”

Martha tried to keep up with the torrent or words. “Um, I have to stay with them until mom gets home, which is in an hour and a half. And I have to make dinner. But I don’t have to eat it with them, and I have a car. I can come to you if you want.” It looked like Sharpay had decided they were friends. Martha had a few misgivings about this, but she was curious. 

“You cook?” Sharpay seemed astounded by the idea. “Okay. Call me before you leave. And bring some nail polish, whatever you like.” Then she hung up. 

Strange. But, Martha had met stranger people. So she checked up on the boys playing video games, and then got out the thawed ground beef and other casserole ingredients. Martha was used to fixing meals while he mom worked. 

When her mom got home, Martha had dinner ready for her, and then told her she was going to meet a friend. She drove the used car her uncle had given her to Sharpay’s insanely huge house She texted Sharpay as she drove up, but still had to knock on the door. Ryan actually answered. 

“Martha!” He gave her a hug. “What brings you over, I’m sorry but I have somewhere to be...” he said, gesturing behind him. 

“Actually, your sister invited me over,” Martha watched with amusement as Ryan went through about sixteen different expressions while trying to figure out what to say. “She told me to bring nail polish.” Martha showed him a little colorful bag she’d used to carry the polish. 

“Oh!” Ryan looked entirely stumped. “Well, she’s right upstairs. Let me get her for you.” Then Ryan sprinted out of the room. Boy, every one of the Evans family seemed to be strange. 

“Yes, just tell her she can come up. I’m already doing my nails.” Sharpay’s voice was high and irritated, but it made Martha smile. Sharapy really did want her over, it seemed like. Ryan headed down the stairs then. 

“Second floor, third door on the left,” he said. “Have fun.” Martha laughed and headed up the stairs. 

Sharpay’s door was opened a crack, so Martha just opened it the rest of the way. Sharpay looked up and smiled at her. “Come on in. I haven’t done the fun part yet, just putting on base coat.” Sharpay had her hair up, and was wearing full makeup to sit and do her nails. Martha sat down at the little nail shop Sharpay had set up in one corner of her huge room. First Martha removed the polka dot polish she already had on. 

At first, Sharpay said nothing. Then as she was putting on her first color coat she said “So what did you fix for dinner?” 

Martha almost smudged her polish, she was so surprised. “I just made a tater tot casserole, and a big salad. And I made toast. I didn’t have any.” 

Sharpay looked confused. “I don’t even know what Tater Tot casserole is. But I don’t cook. If mom’s home, she always insists on Indian. It’s good but there’s other food in the world. And I can’t eat all that spice. I mostly just eat the rice or the bread.” 

Martha wondered who this was and what she’d done with Sharpay. She was being friendly, very much so for her. She didn’t make fun of Martha for being poorer than her or making food she hadn’t eaten. Martha wasn’t sure where to go with this. “Oh. So um, what kind of food do you like to eat?”

Sharpay went on a detailed rant, and Martha learned a lot. Sharpay liked somewhat bland, easy to eat food. She liked turkey breast and simple steamed veggies, only a few types. She liked salads of butter lettuce and fresh lemon juice, and ice cream. Food for dieters and small children. Stuff you didn’t have to think about when you ate it. Her list of hated foods was very long.

“Do you think you might have some food allergies?” Sharpay shook her head. 

“Only one, to shellfish. My parents had me tested when they saw how fussy I was. No, I just like food the way I like it. Kind of like everything else. But when we get done with our nails, I can call down for something to eat. But not pizza. Don’t want to ruin our nails as soon as we fixed them, right?” 

“Yeah,” Martha agreed with a big smile. Then Sharpay asked to see what nail polish she’d brought with her, and the conversation moved on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Martha have a sleepover.

After that, Sharpay started inviting Martha over about once a week. She wasn’t great at calling or texting in between times, but she did learn to call ahead a least a day before expecting Martha. It was actually a lot of fun-sometimes they’d go down to the basement that Sharpay and Ryan had turned into a small theater, and danced. Sharpay wasn’t as good a dancer, but she liked it, and liked watching Martha. 

Martha’s friends and family were not as happy about her new friend. Her mom didn’t tell her to stop, but told her to be careful. “She never seemed to care about you before,” her mom said. “Why do you think she’s being friendly now?”

Martha had to think before asking. “Her twin brother is leaving for school, and he’s the only person she really hung around with,” she eventually answered. “And I was nice to her, so she’s being nice back. We have a good time, really.” 

“Well, if you think it’s okay,” her mom said, and then dropped it. Her mom had always supported her, Martha knew. 

Taylor, for one, didn’t get it at all. “She was horrible to Gabi. Multiple times. For no reason.” Taylor glared at her. “Is she bullying you? Pushing you into things?”

“No,” Martha said, and Taylor didn’t seem to believe her. “She’s really, honestly, trying to be nice.” 

“Trying to be.” Taylor glared into the middle distance. “I guess she doesn’t have much practice.” Then Taylor dropped it. Martha knew she didn’t approve, but she didn’t say anything else. Taylor was having her own problems. Chad had broken up with her for reasons he didn’t want to disclose. She was furious, but resigned. 

Gabi found out through Taylor, and said nothing negative. She’d forgiven Sharpay for everything. Of course she had. Gabi forgave everyone, even if they didn’t deserve it. She told Martha she was happy she had a new friend, and left it at that.

As they got closer to going to school, she could see how Sharpay was feeling the pressure. Ryan was also getting ready to leave, and that made it worse. Sharpay started calling more often, asking her advice on things. She was very nervous about missing classes because she couldn’t find a room. (Sharpay had surprisingly good grades. When Martha asked, she said she’d had private tutors as a child and they’d helped a lot.)

Martha was feeling the pressure too, and sometimes Sharpay forgot to ask her if she was okay. She wouldn’t entirely fall back on her trademark snottiness, but it was clear she didn’t always remember to ask. Martha just started telling her anyway, which seemed to surprise Sharpay. But she never told her to shut up. 

One night, the Evans parents were out and Ryan was out too. He never said where he was going, which upset Sharpay. She was flouncing around the room, and Martha said “Hey. Why don’t I stay over? I don’t think you want to be alone and it’ll be fun. We’ll have a sleepover.” 

Sharpay looked surprised. “Okay. I guess call your mom? Do you need to get a nightgown from home or something?” 

Martha was already up and getting her keys. “Yeah, it’s only a twenty minute drive there. I’ll be back soon. Do you want me to bring more nail polish?”

“You can if you want. Is that what you do at a sleepover? Is it like Grease?” 

Martha had to look at Sharpay to see if she was kidding. She’d never had a sleepover? But Sharpay looked entirely serious. “That’s one thing you can do. Or we could watch musicals. Things like that. Is that okay?” 

“Oh. Sure.” Sharpay beamed her biggest fake smile. “Of course. Do you want me to order food?” She seemed to be trying to cover for the fact that she didn’t know what a sleepover was. “Go get your stuff, I’ll pick some movies for us.” 

“Okay.” Martha drove home in a state of slight shock, thinking about what Sharpay had said. She really didn’t spend time with other girls, it seemed. 

Oh well. Martha was enjoying her time with Sharpay despite the occasional oddness. So she came right back to find Sharpay already in her room with an old musical on. “I ordered one pizza, since I might not eat any,” she said. “I don’t think Ryan’s back yet. I don’t know if he’ll get any.”

If Sharpay had said something like that to her two months ago, Martha would have taken it as a dig against her weight. But when she wasn’t trying to destroy people for tactical reasons, Sharpay actually didn’t seem to give a shit. She sometimes seemed to forget that Martha couldn’t just borrow her clothes. So instead, Martha smiled happily and put her overnight bag in the corner. 

They wound up watching the musical, which wasn’t Martha’s style of music at all. But she didn’t complain, because Sharpay obviously loved it. A few times, Sharpay got up and did the choreography, and Martha joined in. She didn’t know all the steps by heart, which Sharpay found frustrating. After a few huffy remarks, Martha just sat down and let her have it. 

Sharpay frowned, but just then the pizza was delivered. Martha met the maid that was working that night halfway down the stairs and took it with a smile. When she got back, Sharpay had stopped dancing. “Are you hungry?” 

“Um. Not really for pizza,” Sharpay said. “I think I’ll go to the kitchen and see if they have any of my food in there. Do you want to eat downstairs?” Sharpay seemed sheepish, like she was sorry for getting mad. It hadn’t even been that bad-they’d all seen her diva fits before. 

“Sure!” Martha beamed, ready to forget about Sharpay’s attitude for a bit. They headed down the stairs with Martha balancing the pizza. Sharpay took the steps fast, like her brother. They went through the huge house until they reached the kitchen. It looked like a restaurant kitchen, with big freezers. “Mom and dad like to be prepared,” Sharpay said as she rummaged through a fridge. “Just sit down. I’ll find us some drinks.” 

There were some stools that looked like they came out of a 1950’s diner, so Martha sat down, spinning her chair absently. Sharpay put two cans of mineral water down, plus two Diet Cokes. Martha chose the water and got a piece of pizza. 

Sharpay appeared with two plates, handing her the empty one. Hers had turkey, some little rounds of cheese, and some sliced tomatoes. Sharpay sat down next to her and nibbled at her food. “I wonder what time Ryan’s coming back tonight.” 

“He didn’t tell you?” Sharpay shook her head. “Do you think he’ll be out late?” 

“I think he’s seeing someone,” Sharpay whispered. Martha put down her pizza. “I can’t prove it, and he doesn’t tell me everything like he used to. But I’m sure he is. I just don’t know who it could be. I mean, he’s not innocent. I don’t think anyone’s taking advantage of him. But….” Sharpay looked at her half-empty plate and sniffled. 

“Hey, I’m sure he’s fine.” Martha put her hand next to Sharpay’s arm. “You said it, he probably knows what he’s doing. Personally, I hope he’s with someone he really likes. He deserves it.” 

“But he’s leaving in two weeks!” Martha watched as it looked like Sharpay might actually cry. “Whatever he’s doing is just going to hurt him. I didn’t want to think about it. Which is why I’m really glad you’re here. I wanted to make a new friend. Is that wrong?” 

“No. I could’ve said no if I didn’t want to be here,” Martha said. Her suspicions were confirmed-  
Sharpay wanted someone to replace Ryan in her life. Martha still didn’t mind. Sharpay needed someone, and she was okay with that. “I’m glad I’m here. Try not to worry about Ryan, and let’s eat something.” Shrpay didn’t look over, but had a bite of her dry turkey without gravy, and some of the cheese. When she was done, she went back to the kitchen and came back with two kinds of ice cream, plus dishes. 

“The vanilla is my favorite and the rocky road is Ryan’s,” she said. “That’s all we have. Mom doesn’t eat sweets and Daddy’s on a cleanse or something.” Martha grinned and took a scoop of each. They ate their ice cream in silence, then Martha took the pizza box to put it in the fridge. “I’ve got it,” Sharpay said, and whisked it out of her hands. 

Martha didn’t know why Sharpay didn’t want her to touch the fridge, but she decided it wasn’t important. When Sharpay came back, Martha took her ice cream dish to the sink. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sharpay said. “You’re a guest.” 

“I don’t mind,” Martha said. “Want to get back to watching musicals?” 

Sharpay smiled and they headed back upstairs. 

They watched a musical called Gigi and then Sharpay started yawning. “I guess we should sleep, it’s one am,” she said. “And Ryan’s not..” She shook her head. “Never mind, I won’t worry about it.” She turned off the TV and jumped up, grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom. 

Martha got her nightgown out and was in it when Sharpay came back. “Where am I sleeping tonight? Is there a trundle bed in here?” The look on Sharapy’s face let her know that she had forgotten about it. “I mean, it doesn’t matter, I can sleep in another room-”

“My bed’s huge,” Sharpay interrupted. “Just sleep here. You don’t snore, do you?”

“I don’ think so, my mom’s never said anything.” Martha smiled, but she was a little nervous. Her bisexuality was known to everyone. She had never hidden it. Sharpay had never said anything about it, but she had to have known.

“Okay then,” Sharpay said, as if it were settled. Then she took the barrettes out of her hair and got in. Martha shrugged and got in with her. Sharpay turned off the light and fell asleep quickly. 

Martha stayed up a little longer, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Sharpay, for such a mean, conniving person in the theater group, was nothing but friendly to her. The things she expected to be ridiculed for, her weight and sexuality, didn’t even seem to register as problems to Sharpay. She hadn’t expected that. 

Well, she thought, that was good. She had a non-judgemental friend. It was just a shame that none of her other friends liked her. Martha closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Martha get closer, it's confusing, sometimes.

Martha woke up the next day to Sharpay sitting in front of her vanity, crying. “Sharpay, what’s wrong?” Martha struggled out of the huge, too-tall bed.

“Ryan came home at daybreak,” she said. “I heard the door, and he still won’t tell me where he was.” Sharpay wiped her eyes. “I know I shouldn’t be upset, he’s old enough. But I’m not ready to deal with this.” 

“Ryan knows what he’s doing, I’m sure.” Martha had always been a little in awe of Ryan. His talent and good nature made him memorable in a school full of people who were pretty shallow. “Don’t worry about him.”

“I don’t,” Sharpay said. “I just hate that he’s living his life without me. I’m not used to it.” Martha sat next to Sharpay, and she scrunched up her face. 

“Oh. Sorry?” Martha stood up. “You don’t want me to sit next to you?”

“There’s just not a lot of room,” Sharpay said. “Mom always said I like to have my own space.” Martha thought that was strange since they just slept in the same bed, but she said nothing. “Don’t worry about it,” Sharpay said, suddenly chipper. “I’m going to go downstairs and get my coffee. You want breakfast before you go home?” 

Was Sharpay ready for her to leave? Martha looked at her. She seemed to be over whatever slight she thought Martha might have done. “I’m going to take a shower first, and get dressed. And then I can meet you downstairs. Okay?” 

“Okay. I can tell Olga to fix you whatever you want.” Sharpay stood up then. 

“Scrambled eggs and toast with jam,” Martha said. “And coffee. I’ll see you in about fifteen minutes.” Then she got her bag and went on a search for the bathroom. She finally found one, and quickly got ready. When she came downstairs, she saw Sharpay and Ryan eating their breakfasts in silence. 

Martha sat next to Sharpay and a woman-Olga, she figured-sat her plate in front of her. “Thanks,” she said. The eggs and toast were perfect, and there was strawberry jam. She looked over at Sharpay. She was eating a poached egg on toast. Ryan had avocado toast, and looked tired. After a bleary minute, he noticed her. 

“Hi Martha!” Ryan beamed at her. “How was the sleepover?”

“It was fun,” she said. “Sharpay showed me a musical called Gigi.” Ryan laughed. 

“Yeah, that’s an old one. It’s good though.” They chatted for a minute, but then Martha say that Sharpay was getting annoyed. Ryan noticed it too. “Shar, what’s wrong?”

“Martha is _my_ friend,” she hissed. “You have friends.” 

Martha looked at Ryan and then Sharpay, stunned. Ryan held his hands up. “I’m not taking her from you,” Ryan said. “But you need to learn not to be jealous. You don’t want to scare Martha away, do you?” 

“Yeah,” Martha said softly. “That’s kind of weird.” Sharpay looked at her like she was going to cry again, and Martha didn’t know what to do. “You know me and Ryan get along. But we’re friends, okay? You don’t have anything to worry about.” Martha finished her eggs and half of her toast. “I’m going to get my stuff and go. I’ll call you tomorrow if you want.” Martha stood up and went upstairs. 

She had gotten her overnight bag and turned around to see Sharpay in front of her. Martha jumped. “Sharpay! You scared me!” Sharpay stood in front of her, fiddling with her jewelry. “I swear, I’m not mad at you, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” Sharpay clearly didn’t say that very often. “I’m glad you stayed over. I hope we can do this again, maybe when we’re in State. It’s only a couple of weeks away now.” 

Martha giggled. “I know! I can’t believe it. I’m really happy about it.’ Sharpay smiled at her then, and Martha forgot about the weirdness that had happened downstairs. “So, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Okay.” Then Sharpay held her arms out. Normally, Sharpay didn’t like to be touched, but Martha reached over and gave her a gentle hug. Sharpay pulled back after a few seconds, and played with Martha’s hair. 

“Your curls look good,” she said. “Okay, go home. I’ll see you later.” Then Sharpay walked out of the room, leaving Martha standing there. Did that mean anything? Sharpay was so odd sometimes, with shifting moods. She couldn’t tell.

After a minute, she took a deep breath, got her bag, and went downstairs. She didn’t see Sharpay or Ryan as she left out of front door. 

Sharpay called her nearly every day before school started. Mostly she was raving about the apartment her parents had gotten her. Then, just as quickly, she started panicking because she didn’t know how to cook her own meals or do housework. And from what Martha could figure out, her parents hadn’t considered that as an issue either. 

Finally, three days before school, Martha met up with Sharpay at a restaurant. She just handed a list of worksheets for housework, and a beginning cookbook. Both were very detailed. Sharpay stared at them for a few minutes, and then sighed. 

“Thanks. My parents were just going to send the maid over to clean and stock my fridge. I might take them up on it if I ever get overwhelmed. But this is a really nice thing for you to do. Do you really think I can take care of myself? My mom doesn’t seem to think so.” 

“I’ve seen you learn dance routines in less than an hour. You can learn to clean your apartment. You’re not messy anyway-you put stuff back right after you’re done with it.” 

Sharpay smiled. “The maid we had when I was young taught me to do that. She said it would make me feel happier if my space wasn’t cluttered. She was really smart.” Sharpay picked at her food. “I mean, I understand now she was just making it easier on herself, but...”

“But she was right,” Martha said, smiling at her. “My mom taught me to look after the house. Especially since she works long hours. And I have to look after my brothers.” 

“What’s she going to do when you go away for school?” Martha was reminded that Sharpay didn’t actually have a clue what things cost or her family’s financial situation. Martha ate her food for a minute, not looking up. “You’re not getting a dorm?” 

“No. But my aunt is taking over some of the babysitting and housework. My mom said I needed to focus on my studies. And she said I don’t need to be responsible for everyone.” 

“You don’t. You’re eighteen,” Sharpay said, as if Martha hadn’t been left in charge at home since she was fourteen. “You can come to my apartment any time you want. You can even stay over, even though it’s not as big.” 

“Thanks,” Martha said. She knew that Sharpay was protective of her space, so she accepting it with gratitude. “Are you packed?” 

“I’ve got most of my stuff there already,” she said, proud. “Can you come with me for just a little while tonight? I need to get some things. And Ryan’s leaving tomorrow, I want to see him.” 

“All right.” Martha finished her pasta, and then they left. 

When they got there, the house seemed deserted. Most of the lights were off, and Sharpay snapped a couple on, irritated. “Let’s go up to my room. And um, I have a little gift for you.” Sharpay looked embarrassed then. “I’ve never bought anyone a gift that wasn’t family.” 

Martha didn’t know what to say, but she smiled, thrilled. Sharpay squeezed her hand, and then didn’t let go when they went upstairs. 

That was something else-the touching. Sharpay wasn’t very experienced in giving affection, but she was getting more touchy all the time. Martha had no idea if she was flirting or not, but since Sharpay never said anything, she decided not to mention it either. 

When they got to her room, Sharpay showed her some little things she needed to pack, and filled a suitcase while talking. Then she opened her vanity drawer and pulled out a little box. She handed it to Martha. 

“I hope you like this. It’s just a couple of little things. I didn’t know how much to spend, I didn’t know if I’d be showing off if it was too much-oh, just open it.” 

Martha opened it and found a pair of earrings, garnet by the looks of it, and a small bottle of perfume. “These are great! I can’t believe you got me these!’ 

“I just-you like red and you always have on nice perfume so I thought-” Sharpay was stammering even though Martha had already told her she liked them. Martha put the box down, and pulled Sharpay in for a hug. 

“I love them, thank you,” she said. Sharpay was still at first, but then hugged her back. They stood like that for a while, then Martha kissed Sharpay on the cheek. “Oh. Sorry, was that too much?” She didn’t think she was overstepping, but she might have been. 

“We’ve slept in the same bed, it’s not too much,” Sharpay said, and then kissed her on the cheek. Then they stood there, Sharpay clasping both of Martha’s hands in hers, very close. Martha had a dizzy moment of wondering if Sharpay was going to kiss her. 

Then there was at thump, and two voices coming from a room nearby. “That’’s Ryan’s room,” Sharpay whispered. “Someone’s with him.” She looked at Martha, then went to shut off the light. 

Martha stumbled to find her. Sharpay was crouched near her bedroom door, looking out the crack. “Don’t go to his room,’ Martha whispered. “If you see them, you see them. But don’t confront them.” 

“Okay.” And that was it, not even any fighting. Martha was stunned. She took Sharpay’s hand then, and Sharpay squeezed. They sat there in silence for a while. 

They voices got louder as Ryan and his guest went into the hall. Martha could see Sharpay in the dim light now, and they both recognized the other voice at the same time. “Chad?” Martha whispered. Sharpay’s eyes widened. 

“Hold me back,” she whispered. Martha didn’t ask, just grabbed Sharpay around the waist. She could feel Sharpay shake with muffled sobs. Martha didn’t let go until they heard both of them go downstairs, and the front door open and close. Martha loosened her grip, and Sharpay nearly knocked her over getting up. 

“Don’t,” Martha said from the floor. “Don’t confront him.” Sharpay turned to face her, and Martha cringed back. Sharpay looked like she was going to kick her. “Sharpay...” She said, and scooted backwards. “You’re scaring me.” 

Sharpay looked confused, then seemed to deflate. “I know you don’t really understand,” she said. Sharpay sat back on the floor. “I just always felt like Ryan was mine. And now...” Sharpay sniffled. “He’s going away tomorrow. And Chad’s not going with him.” 

Martha reached over and hugged Sharpay from the side. “He knows what he’s doing.” Sharpay snorted. “He does. He doesn’t seem to be worried about it, so you shouldn’t be.” Sharpay wiped her eyes. 

“I’m tired,” Sharpay said. “When you leave, I’m just going to bed.” She fell silent then as she heard Ryan come back upstairs. When his door closed, Sharpay looked over at her. “I’m gonna turn on my lamp,” she said. “Get your gift before you go. If Ryan hears you, maybe he won’t say anything.” 

“Okay.”Martha paused. “Thanks again. And I don’t know if you know this, but Chad broke up with Taylor months ago.” Sharpay didn’t say anything, just turned on her lamp. Martha got her gift, and went over to where Sharpay was sitting on her bed. 

“Goodnight. Are you going to be okay?” Sharpay nodded. 

“I always try to be,” she said. Sharpay reached and took her hand. She held it a minute before letting go.

“See you at State.” Martha smiled at her, then slipped out the door and downstairs.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay invites Martha to her new apartment.

The next few weeks were the most hectic of Martha’s life. She was going to classes, to dance class, and basically busting her ass. Sharpay must have been in the same boat, because the texts she sent her didn’t get answered until hours later. They did get answered, though. 

Just when Martha was about to collapse one night, she got a call. “Martha! I think I finally have a break tomorrow, do you want to see my apartment? It’s so cute!” 

Martha grinned- she had really missed Sharpay’s voice. “I think I can make it tomorrow after six. I’m exhausted right now. How are you?” 

“I’m doing good. I’m cleaning and going to the grocery store myself, but Olga did come over and cook one day. It is nice to have food ready for me to fix.” Martha smiled. Sharpay was working on independence, but hadn’t quite made it yet. “I really want to show you the place, let you see if I did a good job decorating.” 

“I’ll love to. But I need to sleep now. I’ll see you soon.” Sharpay agreed, and hung up. Martha got ready for bed, thinking that her other friends hadn’t gotten in touch yet, too distracted with their own workloads. 

The next day, she got a text with Sharpay’s new address, and she headed there as soon as she could. It was a new apartment complex near the school. Martha went up the elevator and knocked on the door. 

Sharpay had music on loud, and when she opened the door Martha almost couldn’t hear her greeting. “Martha!” Sharpay opened the door wider, and then hugged her. “I’m not done decorating, but here’s what it looks like now.” She went to turn down the stereo. 

Martha looked around. It was decorated in a combination of white and hot pink, and there were musical posters up. There was a framed photo of her and Ryan. “It looks really good!” The apartment was huge. “When do you think you’ll be done decorating?”

“No idea,” Sharpay said, smiling. “My mother says decorating never ends, but that’s how she likes to do things. She’ll have it perfect, then leave for three months, and then she wants something different. She’s keeping her decorator busy, but he’s probably sick of her.” 

Martha still had the same bedroom set she’d had since she was ten. She didn’t know what to say to that, so she just nodded. Sharpay didn’t notice any awkwardness, and she just beamed. 

“Look! I cleaned my kitchen, except for the floor. I still need to get a mop. Olga did it when she brought food over, but she didn’t leave the mop. Where do you go to buy a mop?” 

Sharpay was talking a mile a minute, and Martha almost missed her cue to talk. “A lot of places. I can go with you to get one sometime.” 

“We never go shopping, so that would be nice,” Sharpay said. “You never want to come with me.”

“We can’t really shop for clothes at the same stores,” Martha said. She never liked bringing this up.

“Why, because you can’t afford them?” Sharpay was being clueless, and that was kind of nice but bizarre at the same time. 

“That’s one of the reasons. But the shops you go to don’t sell my size. There’s a reason I buy most of my clothes online.” 

Sharpay’s face went from confusion to dismay. She took Martha’s hand, and marched her over to the couch. “Sit with me. That’s horrible, but I guess you’re right. I just never thought about it.” Martha knew that Sharpay wasn’t dumb. She went to the most exclusive stores, and she knew that ‘exclusive’ meant thin as well as rich. 

“I’m not upset,” she said. “I like the clothes I wear. I’ve learned how to make clothes look good on me. But if we go out, it’ll just be me watching you try stuff on, and that’s only fun for about an hour.” Sharpay looked at her, and slowly smiled, following Martha’s lead. 

“I’ve never minded making people watch me try on clothes before, but if you say it’s not fun...” Martha stared at her, then laughed when she saw Sharpay’s face. “No really, I know I’ve done stuff like that before. Ryan made sure to tell me the last fight we had.” 

“He did?” Martha knew they had been fighting some, but she’d never heard this. 

“He basically said that I didn’t know how to be a friend, and I was going to push you away like I did everyone else,” she said, not looking at her. “Is that true? I guess it is. I didn’t even want many friends. I just wanted to be the queen of the theater company, and if anyone got in my way I’d remove them. I thought everyone was like that.” 

“They’re not,” Martha said, trying to be tactful. “Most people want what they want, but they don’t use other people to get it. But yeah, there is usually one person in any group of people, who are ruthless. There’s one in my dance class. She’s trying to get me out.”

“She’s what?” Sharpay’s eyes narrowed. “What is she doing?”

“She hates my weight,” Martha said. “She keeps saying I’m too unhealthy to dance and I’ll make the team look bad. I know she’s wrong, but I hate stuff like that. It’s one reason why I didn’t dance in public for a long time.” 

Sharpay didn’t say anything for a minute. Then she turned to Martha and said brightly “What’s her name?” 

“No,” Martha said, laughing. “Nope. Let me handle this.”

“But I could handle it much quicker! She’d never know what hit her!” Martha laughed more, and Sharpay giggled, and snuggled down next to her. She put her head on Martha’s shoulder. “Okay,” she said, and pecked Martha on the cheek. 

Martha didn’t say anything, but she played with Sharpay’s hair, enjoying the snuggle. But after a minute, she figured they should talk about it. “Sharpay, you know I’m bi, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Sharpay sat up, looking at her. “Do you not want me to cuddle you? Do you think I’m teasing? I mean, I might be.” Martha was going to speak, but that knocked her for a loop. 

“You might be teasing?” Martha struggled to make sense of that. “Do you like me?” Sharpay squirmed a little.

“Yes,” she said. “But I really didn’t know what to do about it. Ryan just went out and got Chad without a second thought. But you, you had no reason to even like me.” 

“You gave me a chance, and so I did the same for you,” Martha said. “And you’ve never treated me badly. But we need to talk about it. Do you want to date me?” 

Sharpay nodded. “I haven’t done much,” she said. “I’ve only kissed boys onstage. And I haven’t been with girls at all.” Sharpay had gone still, holding her hands in her lap. “I’ve just kept busy on theater. I never had time for anything else.” 

“It’s okay. We can go as slow as you want. I won’t push you. But do you want to kiss?” Sharpay looked at her, eyes huge. Then she leaned in. The kiss wasn’t long, and Sharpay still seemed stiff. Martha pulled away, and smiled at her. “Was that okay?” 

“Did I do it wrong?” Martha shook her head. “Can we cuddle? Wait, are you hungry? It’s about seven now. Do you want something to eat?” Martha had to try not to laugh-poor Sharpay was all over the place. 

“Maybe in a minute. And you didn’t do it wrong, even though you are kind of anxious. We can sit here for a minute.” Sharpay looked at her, wary, then seemed to decide that Martha wasn’t lying. She scooted in closer, and put her head back on Martha’s shoulder.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Martha come out to a friend, and talk about what they want.

Things did change between her and Sharpay after that. But it changed slowly, as Sharpay learned how to give and receive affection. Often she was stiff and seemed confused by touching. “I don’t hate it,” she said. “I like it, but it’s so confusing.” 

“It’s okay.” Martha was fine with kisses and cuddles, for now. When she asked Sharpay if liking girls was confusing, she shook her head. So Martha didn’t push it. It was best to let Sharpay do things in her own time.

One night, they went to a campus party. It was dark and there was a lot of loud music and booze. They were dancing together, when Sharpay kind of froze. Martha turned to see Chad smiling at her. He was sweating and had glitter on his face. Martha could smell beer on him, but he didn’t seem too drunk.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you since graduation!” He was shouting over the music and pulled her into a big hug. Martha could feel Sharpay’s hand on her hip, apparently staking her claim. Chad pulled away, and seemed to notice Sharpay for the first time. Sharpay grabbed Martha around the waist and glared at him. 

Martha knew she better take control of this situation right then. “Hey Chad, come outside with us so we can catch up, okay?” Chad nodded, dumbfounded, and walked towards the exit. Martha took Sharpays hand. “Don’t yell at him,” she said in Sharpay’s ear. 

“Okay, you handle it.” Martha smiled then, glad that Sharpay trusted her. 

She found Chad leaning against the building, staring at the sidewalk. Martha went right up to him. “Okay, first, hi. It’s good to see you again.” Chad lifted his head up and smiled. “Second, me and Sharpay are dating.” 

“Right,” Sharpay said. “It’s nice.” Martha smiled at her, but she was still looking at Chad.

Chad looked at Sharpay then. ‘You know about me and Ryan, right?”

“He still won’t tell me anything about his personal life, but yes. I heard you leave once.” Chad looked a little ashamed. “Don’t. Don’t feel bad for it. I don’t want you being ashamed of my brother.” 

“I’m not,” Chad said, heated. Martha had lost control of this, but she squeezed Sharpay’s hand to get her to calm down. “I’m just a little scared of you. And, I haven’t told many people yet. I told Troy and he...” Chad took a deep breath. “He didn’t take it well.” 

Martha and Sharpay both stood there with their mouths open. Then Sharpay looked at Chad with real sympathy. “I’m really sorry,” she said. “You don’t deserve that. Is he talking to you?” 

“Some,” Chad said. 

“Me and Sharpay haven’t really told anyone,” Martha said. “It’s new.” 

“You can if you want,” Sharpay said, smiling at her. “I’ll tell my parents when they get back from traveling.” She turned back to Chad. “Let me guess, Troy’s not mentioning it and acting like nothing happened?” 

Chad laughed then, a choked off one. ‘Yeah, basically.” 

Sharpay stepped closer and took his arm. “I know I’ve been overprotective of Ryan, he makes sure to tell me,” she said. “But...come out and get something to eat with us. Martha’s taught me that diner food is actually pretty good. Unless you want to dance more.” 

“I’ve danced a lot,” Chad said, looking between the two of them. “Thanks. Um, how did you get together?” 

Martha giggled. “We’ll tell you over burgers and whatever grilled chicken Sharpay can find.” Sharpay snorted, and they headed towards the twenty-four hour diner that served mainly university students. The found a booth n the back, and quietly got waters and orange juice. 

Sharpay started first. “When did you and Ryan become a thing?” 

Chad smiled sheepishly. ‘Um, grad party. He was really flirty, and I got him alone for a bit.”

Martha beamed. “I started talking to Sharpay at the same party,” she said, and Sharpay looked at her. 

“That’s right, you did. I never thought of it as starting from there, but I guess you’re right.” Sharpay looked at the table for a minute, uncharacteristically shy for a moment. “I wonder if I can get a grilled chicken sandwich without the bread.”

“You can always take it off,” Martha said. “I want a burger.” 

“Me too,” Chad said. “I drank a little too much. I never drank in high school.” Martha nodded, she had remembered that about him. He always said it interfered with basketball, even when it wasn’t the season for it. “I didn’t want to let my guard down too much then.”

“Because you liked boys?” Sharpay said, a little too loudly. She had trouble modulating her volume sometimes. Martha nudged her, and she looked around. Nobody seemed to care. Chad cringed, but Sharpay didn’t seem to notice.

“For a lot of reasons, but that’s one of them, yeah.” Then the waitress came over. Chad and Martha ordered burgers and fries, Sharpay spent a while grilling the waitress about what was on the chicken sandwich, then got it with a side salad. 

Chad talked a while about basketball, and getting adjusted to school. Sharpay didn’t say much, so Martha kept up most of the conversation. When she got her food, Sharpay carefully ate only the chicken breast, and the salad. 

When she was done, Sharpay did look up at Chad. “You tell Ryan that I know about you, I don’t think he wants to hear it from me,” she said, voice soft. “And I really am glad to see you.” 

Chad smiled. “Good. I never wanted you to hate us.” She shook her head, and sipped some of her juice. Chad stood up. “I’m gonna pay for my part. I need to get some sleep. It was good to see you both. And, good luck.” 

“You too,” Martha said cheerily. Chad leaned over and kissed Martha’s forehead, and then smiled at the both of them before leaving. 

Martha looked over at Sharpay. “Are you really okay with Chad now?”

“I’m going to be watching him like a hawk to make sure he doesn’t cheat on Ryan, but otherwise yes,” Sharpay said, and smiled. “Really, I guess it’s okay. I just don’t like the distance.” 

“I know,” Martha said, and took Sharpay’s hand under the table. They held hands a little, and then Martha broke the silence. “Do you want ice cream?”

“Yes,” Sharpay said after a minute. “We danced a lot, it would be nice.” Martha ordered for them, and they ate their dessert in silence. 

When they got to Sharpay’s that night, they went to bed. (Martha had told her mother she was staying over.) They made out in Sharpay’s huge bed, hands moving over their nightgowns but not exploring under them. Sharpay arched up when one of Martha’s hands skimmed over her breast. 

“Is that okay?” Martha had her lips to Sharpay’s neck, and Sharpay shivered as she mumbled an ‘uh-huh’. Sharpay’s small hand reached over and touched Martha too, cupping one breast. 

They did that for a minute, carefully feeling each other up. “Do you want more?” Martha asked. She didn’t mind taking the lead, but this was new territory for them. “Should I stop?” 

“I don’t know how to do it back,” Sharpay said, her voice full of frustration and some guilt. “I don’t have any experience, I’m sorry.” She flopped on the bed, her hands at her sides. 

“Shar, you don’t have to be perfect the first time.” Martha was a tad frustrated herself, but she wouldn’t push. “I’m fine with whatever you want to give me. I know this is new for you.” 

“You’ll want more eventually, that’s how things work,” Sharpay said, but she moved closer. “I want to ask you something,” she said, trailing her fingers down Martha’s arm. “When did you start? You know, with girls.” 

“At summer camp when I was fifteen,” Martha said. “I guess that’s a cliché, having your first time out in the woods at camp. But I did.” Martha smiled at the memory. Gina had been a cute girl in thick glasses who didn’t mind breaking rules, like curfew. Martha wondered if she ever got into Yale like she wanted. They had talked about it after hours, lost in their own world. 

“That’s nice,” Sharpay said, startling her out of her memories. “I wish I had something like that. But I just put up walls.” Sharpay pulled Martha into her arms. “I’m sorry if I’m not good enough. I want to, that’s not the problem.” 

“Then what is?” 

Sharpay huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I guess I’m just scared. And I’m pretty prudish. You know me, I want everything perfect and I guess...sex isn’t that.” 

“It’s really good though, if it’s done right.” Martha kissed Sharpay, stroking through her hair. “I won’t pressure you, ever. But if you’re ready, when you’re ready, just let me know.” 

Sharpay nuzzled her face into Martha’s neck. “You’re the only person besides my family who ever accepted me,” she said. Then she turned around, and Martha spooned her as she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay lets Martha down.

Martha decided to start coming about out her relationship to others. She started with her mom. 

“I’m dating Sharpay,” she said, knowing her mom valued bluntness. They were having coffee and cake after her nurse shift, and it felt like the best time. 

“I thought you might be,” her mom said. “Are you happy?” 

Martha grinned. “Yeah. It’s going well so far.” 

Her mom smiled, then finished her cake. Martha did too, and on her way to put up her plate, her mom cave her a half-hug. “You’re a good kid,” she said, and Martha wanted to cry. Her mom was the best. 

Next was Gabi. She had a video call with her Monday. Gabriella talked a lot about school and not much about Troy. Who knew what was going on there. Probably another near-breakup. After a bit, Martha said “I have some news. I’m seeing someone.” 

Gabriella beamed. “That’s great! Who is it?” Bless her, for not assuming it was a boy.

“Sharpay.” Gabriella stared at her. 

After a minute, she said “I had no idea she even liked girls. How is it? Are you getting along?” 

“It’s actually really good.” Martha smiled, hoping that reassured Gabriella. “We both like each other, and we have fun.” Martha sighed. “I hope you don’t think she’s treating me badly, she’s not. She’s just been really sheltered.” 

Gabi didn’t say anything for a minute. “I guess I can see that,” she said, carefully choosing her words. “But you know, you can tell me anything.” Martha told her she knew that, smiling through the slight hurt. Gabriella had no reason to trust Sharpay, she knew that. But Troy was no saint either. But she said nothing about it, and they ended the call on a good note. 

She texted Taylor. It went unanswered. 

Kelsi was positive. “I’m glad you can see the good parts of her,” she said. Then Kelsi talked about the dancer she was seeing, a tall redhead from the Midwest. “She’s really fun,” Kelsi said. “I wish we could all double-date, but I don’t think she’ll pass up going to see her family.” 

“I’m glad you’re supporting me in this,” Martha said, and Kelsi laughed. 

“Well, a little distance does help me forget some of the things Sharpay has done,” Kelsi said. “And being here with Ryan is a help too. He’s been so great. Has Sharpay told him yet?” 

“I really don’t know,” Martha said. “I know she’s planning on telling her parents when they get back from their trip.” Sharpay hadn’t been talking to Ryan much, since they fought all the time now. “Maybe don’t mention it to him until I talk to Shar.” 

“No problem, I wouldn’t anyway.” Kelsie giggled into the phone. “Hey, let me tell you about this piece I wrote!” And then they didn’t talk about Martha’s girlfriend for the rest of the call.

Martha told Sharpay later, who didn’t seem too concerned about Martha’s friends opinions. “I mean, they don’t have to like me,” she said. “But I do care that your mom was okay about it.” Martha nodded. ‘But, Gabi really doesn’t hate me?” She sounded unsure. 

“I don’t think she can hate anyone,” Martha said. “She just wants me to be happy. So does my mom. So does Kelsie.” 

“That’s good.” She fiddled with a bracelet. “I told Ryan. When he called to confirm that I knew about him and Chad.” 

“What did he say?” Martha knew there was a lot of tension between them now. 

“He said, ‘Okay. Good luck.’ And that was it.” Sharpay sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I expected him to yell at me, tell me I wouldn’t be good enough for you. And it wasn’t really a ringing endorsement, but it wasn’t hateful either. Maybe you should talk to him.” 

“I need to anyway,” Martha said, pulling Sharpay into her arms. “You did great telling him. I’m proud of you.” 

Sharpay snorted, trying to blow it off, but Martha kissed her cheek, then the other one, until Sharpay relented and started kissing back. They kissed on Sharpay’s couch for a few minutes, until Martha got up. “Where are you going?” Sharpay said, irritated. “You’re not spending the night?”

“I’m really sorry, but I have homework to do, I left it at home,” Martha said. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Martha. “I’m telling the truth!”

“No, I believe you,” Sharpay said. “But I wish you’d keep it in your car. That way you can bring it in here when we spend time together. We can be study buddies.” Sharpay gave Martha her most winning smile. 

“You know what, I will.” Sharpay got up and took her hand. “But I still have to go home right now.” Sharpay’s grin faded. “But I’ll be back soon.” 

“I’m not good at being alone anymore,” Sharpay said. “I guess I never was, I always had Ryan with me.” She kissed Martha again, one hand on her neck. “Okay. Go, so you’ll be back later. Good luck studying.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Martha thought Sharpay looked vulnerable with her makeup off, her hair tied back. It was a good look on her. “You know I won’t stay away.” 

Sharpay got her old cockiness back with that. “Of course you won’t. See you soon.” Martha left then. 

Martha actually didn’t see Sharpay for a couple of days, busy with school and dance. The dance line had a football game to dance at, and it was thrilling. She looked for Sharpay in the stands, but didn’t find her. She’d asked her to come, but it looked like she didn’t. 

Fine. It was fine. Martha had so much fun, she wouldn’t let herself be disappointed. Sharpay probably just forgot. 

But the more she tried not to think about it, the more an aching feeling of lonliness surged in her. Fuck. 

Martha didn’t call or text Sharpay, instead she just went home. Her mother or aunt hadn’t been there either, because of work. Martha took a long shower, then got dressed and went to bed. 

She’d been asleep for about forty-five minutes when she got a call. “Martha? Where are you?” It was Sharpay. Martha sat up in bed. 

“I’m home, sleeping. Where are you?” 

“I’m at a party, it’s after the game, I thought you’d be here.” Sharpay sounded confused. “Why aren’t you here?”

“Because I danced at the game and you never showed up,” Martha snapped. “I know I told you about it and you either forgot, or decided it wasn’t important. But it was important to me.” 

Sharpay sputtered, then got quiet. “Yeah. I guess that was tonight.” Sharpay was quiet for a minute more. “I’m sorry. But, can you come here? I can make it up to you.” 

“Not now.” Martha knew that something would happen, Sharpay would backslide into selfishness or just forget about other people. It seemed like the latter, but the former could happen too. “I’m already in bed, I don’t want to leave. And I’m still kind of angry.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” There was the trademark Sharpay defensiveness. “I’m sorry! Just-come out with me this weekend, we can do something-”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to talk about it now.” Sharpay made a strange noise, between a whimper and a huff. “I’ll text you tomorrow. I’m going back to sleep.” 

“Okay,” Sharpay said in a soft voice. “Bye.” She hung up. 

Martha hung up, turned over in bed, and tried to sleep. 

…

The next morning, she woke up to about a dozen texts. Surprisingly, only eight of them were from Sharpay. The other ones were from Ryan, Kelsie, Gabi, and Chad. 

She sat up in bed and read them. The ones from Sharpay swung between asking forgiveness to waiting her address. So she could come over? Sharpay had never been that interested before. 

The other ones had clearly been sent there by Sharpay, and were asking how she was. Luckily, they were all real friends and not just doing Shar’s bidding. She sent messages to all four of them, saying she was fine. 

Then she sent her address to Sharpay, just to see what she’d do. She just got ready for her day, and an hour later, there was a knock. 

She expected Sharpay to show up with something lavish. Maybe more jewelry or flowers. Instead, Sharpay had with her nail polish, makeup, and Boi. “Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, we can go to my room.” She watched as Sharpay looked around their house. It was an older model, and Sharpay had clearly never seen one like this before. They went up the stairs to Martha’s room. 

Sharpay stared again at the old furniture. She kept looking though, at Martha’s dance posters and stereo. “I like your stereo,” she said. Then she looked at Sharpay. “I’m sorry.” 

“What happened?” Martha had gone to the after party, but not the game, and Martha had told her about the same, she knew she did. “Did you just forget? Are you mad at me for something?” 

“No. Can I sit on your bed?” Martha nodded, and she flopped down. “I don’t know. I think...somehow I thought it was Saturday even though I went to the party on Friday. Sometimes I’m not good with dates, or time. And I don’t know if this makes any sense to you. You’ll probably think I’m just trying to cover my ass. I mean, I would.” 

“You always seemed to know where you needed to be in school.” Sharpay nodded. 

“I had Ryan with me,” she said. “He helped me a lot. He helped me seem a little less eccentric, or if I was, it was just because I was rich. Or into theater, or a twin. If I have trouble concentrating on anything but theater, it’s because I won’t have to work later. If I don’t eat more than five things, then I must be dieting.”

Martha was lost then. “What are you saying?” She sat down next to Sharpay then. 

“I was tested when I was about nine,” she said. “Turns out I’m on the autistic spectrum, and my parents put me in theater so I could have an outlet. And because I love theater, I love everything about performing and singing. And Ryan did it with me, and I thought for years, he only did it with me because I needed it. 

“And that’s not true,” Martha whispered. “He’s into it for his own reasons.” She thought about what Sharpay was telling her, and it all made sense. Shar’s fussiness, temper, how she didn’t have much use for most people. Not everything she did could be because of autism, but some things did fit.

“I hate that he’s better than me, sometimes,” Sharpay said, petting Boi as she talked. “You never heard that, by the way.” Martha smiled. “And now I have to do everything on my own, and I’m living alone and it’s so weird. I’m glad I have you, I know you, you like me. But I wish we lived together. But that’s too soon, isn’t it? Don’t most people think that’s too soon?” 

Martha reeled under the torrent of words, how much truth Sharpay was exposing. “Maybe too soon,” Martha said. “But I do like you. You’ve been very sweet to me, and this is the only real problem we’ve had so far. And I’m glad you told me.”

“Nobody knows outside of my family,” Sharpay said. “It’s been easy to hide. Everyone just thinks I’m a spoiled bitch, and I kind of am, but you treat me like I’m...like I’m anyone else.” Sharpay put a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Martha pulled Sharpay in for a hug. “It’s not a bad thing, having autism. It doesn’t make you wrong.” 

“Everyone hates me. I’m a joke,” Sharpay whimpered. “I tried taking over the drama department when we got here, and I didn’t stand a chance. I got slapped down so hard. Now I’m pushing to get supporting roles. I hate it.” 

“You’re going to have to learn to share the stage,” Martha said. “I’ll come to your rehearsals if that helps. But, can you please come to the games for me?” 

Sharpay pulled back and nodded. “I hate crying,” she said. “Usually I can’t even do it. I have to stage cry.” Martha pushed some of Sharpay’s hair back from her face. Boi was licking at her face, whimpering. “Shhh, Boi. Good dog.” 

“Is Boi a therapy dog?” Martha kind of blurted that out, but Sharpay didn’t seem offended. 

“He’s good to have around, I’ll say that. He hasn’t gone through therapy training, but he’s very close to me. Maybe he should get therapy dog training.” 

“Might be fun for both of your,” Martha said. Then she squeezed Sharpay’s hand. “I’m glad you’re my girlfriend,” she said. “And I’m not mad anymore. Just, it helps if we’re honest with each other. Now, are you hungry? I kind of am. I haven’t had breakfast.” 

“Okay. We can eat. Can you teach me how to fix eggs?” Sharpay wiped her tears and stood up.

“Didn’t think you liked them that much, but sure.” Sharpay took her hand, and before they headed downstairs, Sharpay said:

“Well, mostly I want to fix them for you, so show me how to do it.”

Martha felt a flutter at that, and wondered if she was in love.


End file.
